Ed Joyce
| birth_place = Dublin, Ireland | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 10 | batting = Left-handed | bowling = Right-arm medium | role = Opening Batsman | international = true | internationalspan = 2006–2007 | internationalspan2 = 2011–present | onetest = true | testdebutdate = 11 May | testdebutyear = 2018 | testdebutfor = Ireland | testdebutagainst = Pakistan | testcap = 2 | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | odidebutdate = 13 June | odidebutyear = 2006 | odidebutfor = England | odidebutagainst = Ireland | odicap = 193 | odicap2 = 37 | lastodidate = 16 March | lastodiyear = 2018 | lastodifor = Ireland | lastodiagainst = Zimbabwe | T20Idebutfor = England | T20Idebutagainst = Sri Lanka | T20Idebutdate = 15 June | T20Idebutyear = 2006 | T20Icap = 14 | T20Icap2 = 21 | lastT20Ifor = Ireland | lastT20Iagainst = Netherlands | lastT20Idate = 21 March | lastT20Iyear = 2014 | T20Ishirt = | club1 = Middlesex | year1 = 1999–2008 | club2 = Sussex | year2 = 2009–2017 | clubnumber2 = 24 | club3 = Leinster Lightning | year3 = 2017–present | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 1 | runs1 = 10 | bat avg1 = 6.00 | 100s/50s1 = -/- | top score1 = 5* | deliveries1 = - | wickets1 = - | bowl avg1 = - | fivefor1 = - | tenfor1 = - | best bowling1 = - | catches/stumpings1 = -/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 78 | runs2 = 2,622 | bat avg2 = 38.00 | 100s/50s2 = 6/15 | top score2 = 160* | deliveries2 = – | wickets2 = – | bowl avg2 = – | fivefor2 = – | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = – | catches/stumpings2 = 27/– | column3 = T20I | matches3 = 18 | runs3 = 405 | bat avg3 = 33.75 | 100s/50s3 = 0/1 | top score3 = 78* | deliveries3 = – | wickets3 = – | bowl avg3 = – | fivefor3 = – | tenfor3 = n/a | best bowling3 = – | catches/stumpings3 = 5/– | column4 = FC | matches4 = 254 | runs4 = 18,414 | bat avg4 = 48.07 | 100s/50s4 = 47/92 | top score4 = 250 | deliveries4 = 1,311 | wickets4 = 11 | bowl avg4 = 93.90 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling4 = 2/34 | catches/stumpings4 = 227/– | date = 11 May | year = 2018 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/24249.html Cricinfo }} Edmund Christopher Joyce (born 22 September 1978) is an Irish cricketer who has played for both the Irish and English national cricket teams. After beginning his career with Middlesex, he moved to Sussex in 2009. A left-handed batsman and occasional right-arm bowler of medium pace, Joyce is widely regarded as one of the best cricketers produced by Ireland. After qualifying to play for England, Joyce was a member of the squad in the 2006–07 Ashes series and 2007 World Cup. Since dropping down the pecking order for selection with England, Joyce got special dispensation from the International Cricket Council (ICC) to play for Ireland in the 2011 World Cup. He was one of the eleven cricketers to play in Ireland's first ever Test match, against Pakistan, in May 2018. External links * * Middlesex County Cricket Club * Profile by Gerard Siggins Category:England One Day International cricketers Category:England Twenty20 International cricketers Category:1978 births Category:Ireland One Day International cricketers Category:Ireland Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Ireland Test cricketers Category:Irish cricketer Category:Cricketers Category:Living people